The Device of Doom
Story 'Part 1' The earth is danger and the Doctor must find a way to stop to the Evil Claw Man and the Daleks, he convinces the Evil Claw Man to release by claiming he has a deadly device. The Evil Claw Man refused and the Doctor used it only to find out he has poisoned the room, The Doctor escapes into the Tardis and takes to where the device of doom is located. When he arrives at the location he defeated the Axons 5 episodes ago he gets a phone call from the Brigadier saying that he and the men cannot stop the Daleks, the Doctor hears a noise and goes to find out what it is, he finds Daleks and a mother ship which he returns back to the alley where the Tardis is gone, he runs into the house and finds the device of Doom which he tries to stop (in slow-motion). Part 2 The Doctor luckily stops the device of doom in time and leaves the house, he decides to make a phone call and see if the Brigadier is all right which luckily he is, Brigadier out of nowhere asks the Renegade Doctor if he is canon but Renegade Doctor lies to him by making funny noises as if his phone is losing connection which it isn't. After the phone call the Doctor notices something strange about a white shed and he goes to investigate it, when he enters the white shed it turns out to be a Tardis and the Evil Claw Man reveals that he is a Time Lord and wanted revenge on the Doctor for killing his brother on Gallifrey (as seen in The Final Forgettable Day). The Evil Claw Man is about to kill the Doctor when the Doctor distracts him by telling the Evil Claw Man "What the hell is that" which the Doctor did something to the Evil Claw Man's Tardis and the Tardis goes out of Control. The Doctor manages to escape and he finds his Tardis outside the ally and materialise to safety, however when he tries to go to another planet other than earth the Tardis starts going out of control. 'Cast ' Renegade Doctor- Blair Harrison Evil Claw Man Telly Welker Mr. Pink (uncredited) The Brigadier - Nigelous Cartney The Daleks- themselves 'Notes ' *This is the 6th & 7th episode finale of Renegade Doctor's first season. *It is the 2nd episode to feature The Brigadier *Originally the Evil Claw Man was supposed to have been revealed as either the Master or the Rani. However after unsuccessfully trying to find another actor to play one of the two, Blair decided to make the Evil Claw Man an original character. *This is the first episode to have what some believed that Renegade Doctor and the Brigadier are in a relationship, this is due to the music used in the scene and many thought they were. *this is the last episode to feature the S1 costume & Title Sequence. *The name of the episode is also known as "Doctor Who And The Device of Doom *Sadly the audio Part 1 is lost. Due to copyright takedown by RHINO records (the same company that fucked up the dvd release of the Transformers G1 animated series). *on January 22nd 2019, 3 years after the lost of the audio of part 1. Blair did the best way as possible for part 1 was to do link narration for completion sake. *There are plans to re-dub the whole episode......but when filming the episode was improvised and had no script. Making it absolutely impossible to dub without the correct dialogue that matches the lip movement. Category:Episodes